Sick Day
by TalkingtoAPigHead
Summary: A story in which Roger is home from school, presumably sick. Simon goes to visit with soup in hopes of making him feel better, but soup isn't exactly what Roger had in mind. Warning :: Smut


By the time word had reached Simon that Roger was sick, school was already over for the day. He hadn't seen his fellow raven all day, and needless to say, Simon was pale with worry. He'd raced home from the bus stop, and went to work at being the best boyfriend, or girlfriend, as it were, that he could possibly be. Of course, to do that, he'd need to make a quick batch of chicken noodle soup and grab the biggest, fluffiest blanket in the whole house. Once that was done, he could go and take care of his poor, sickly sweetheart.

Of course, Simon was just a tad too naïve to realize that his "poor sickly sweetheart" wasn't at all sickly, nor was he particularly poor. In fact, the boy had quite enjoyed himself that day, watching various televisions shows, including a few soap operas that he won't own up to. Suffice to say, he hadn't bothered to inform Simon, as the younger boy would most likely lecture him for hours on end. Though the multitudes of texts he received made his heart jump, especially the most recent.

{Text} Hey sweetie, I'm popping over!

{Text} I have soup, don't worry

Roger had considered making himself actually appear sick, but soon abandoned the thought. Simon had been at school all day, surely he wouldn't want to sit and take care of a sniffly Roger. He shouldn't have to do any work at all.

_Yeah, _thought Roger, _No work at all._

By the time Simon got there, all his hard work he had done to fold the blanket had been lost, and he was now a walking blob of purple fuzz. Roger watched him from the window, snickering as Simon teetered awkwardly up the steps. The elder boy hopped downstairs, opening the door just as Simon knocked.

"Hi baby.~" Purred Roger, leaning against the door frame.

"R-roger! You're up! Oh no, sweetie, you should go lay down." Simon fretted, dropping the items and pressing his hand to Roger's forehead, "You don't feel hot... Is your tummy bothering you?"

Roger swatted his hand away, pulling Simon into an embrace, "Try thinking a little lower than that, babe."

Simon paused, and pulled out of the hug, "D-don't! Sorry, but I don't wanna get sick... Is your abdomen hurting or something?"

It took all of Roger's strength not to face-palm, "No, nothing's _hurting_, per-say." He raised an eyebrow, hoping Simon would catch on. His hopes weren't very high.

"If your tummy is bothering you, I could rub it."

"No, but perhaps you could rub something else?" Simon's innocent blinking gave Roger the idea that these subtle attempts were going absolutely nowhere. Time for Plan B.

"Say, Si?"

"Hmm?"

"Follow me." Roger beckoned him with a wave of his slim finger.

"I have to put the soup in the fridge!" Protested Simon, picking up the container and holding it out in front of him. Roger only rolled his eyes, snatching the plastic Tupperware and slamming it down on the table. He grabbed Simon's arm, dragging him rather forcefully up the stairs. Once they were in his room, he shut the door with a bang and turned quickly to Simon.

"You wanna make me feel better, right?" He asked curtly, to which Simon responded with a nod. "Good. Get on the bed."

"Are we going to cuddle?" Questioned the 14-year-old, blinking at him curiously.

"No, Simon." Sighed Roger, rolling his eyes, "We're gonna fuck."

"We're gonna fuck what? Also, don't curse, it's a nasty habit."

The older raven glared at him, "Stop being difficult! We're screwing, Simon! Doing it! Banging! Rolling in the hay! Having sex, get it?!"

"Wha- But you're sick!" Objected Simon, looking horrified. Roger only gave him a doubting look, cocking an eyebrow just slightly. "You aren't sick?"

"Nope, faked it. Who wants to go to school?" He paused to let Simon give his usual disappointed gasp, "Are you done now?"

"You faked it!"

"Yeah, and now I want sex. Give it to me."

"R-right now? Rog, I have homework, I need to get home... If you faked your sickness, there's no reason I need to be here..."

"Rude! You can do your work on the morning bus, now will you let me fuck you or am I gonna need to get a dildo?"

Simon blushed brightly, and sighed, crawling on to the bed.

"Good boy.~"

Roger had stripped, straddling Simon. He hitched his thumbs into the boy's jeans, pulling them off and tossing the carelessly aside. He giggled at the sight underneath him, snapping the elastic on Simon's underwear.

"Are these panties?" He grinned.

"Y-yeah, why?" Muttered Simon defensively.

"Hot." Purred the older one, sliding the yellow lacy garments down his legs, dropping them on the floor. He stripped the rest of Simon's close off, throwing them about the room, and stared hungrily down at his toy.

"B-Be gentle, okay?"

"Oh, baby, you know I won't." He bent forward, biting Simon's neck. Roger sucked on his, nipping gently, and then slightly harder, earning a yelp out of his prey. His hand stroked down Simon's chest, drawing circles on his abdomen before rubbing the boy's cock.

"O-Ohh..." Pink dusted Simon's cheeks, and he blinked up at Roger, who began to squeeze him, pumping slowly. "R-rog..."

A wicked grin spread across Roger's face, and he jerked upward, winning a cry from Simon. He quickened his pace, his free hand caressing Simon's inner thigh. "Cum for me, babe."

Simon had barely heard him, pressing his head back into the pillow, "D-don't worry.. I-I'm getting c-clo-ah~-ose..." He stammered, bucking his hips upward. As Roger pumped him, the boy was washed by a sense of warmth. It tingled along his body, stopping at the tip of his member, where is released on to Roger's hand.

Roger smirked, and brought his hand to his lips, lapping his tongue across one finger. "You taste divine.~" He purred sensually, and pushed his hand towards Simon's mouth, "Here, you deserve a taste."

The little raven shook his head violently, pressing his lips together so that Roger couldn't get in. "Mm-mm!"

Roger frowned, and squeezed Simon's member tightly, causing the boy to cry out. Roger shoved his fingers into his open mouth, hissing, "Suck." Simon did as commanded, whimpering lightly. With a soothing murmur of approval, Roger pet his hair, and slid his fingers from Simon's mouth.

"Tastes good, right?"

Simon hesitantly shook his head, winning a slap across the face. "I said it's good, _right_?" The small boy squeaked, and began nodding quickly. "Good."

Roger reached his now saliva covered fingers down, pressing them teasingly at Simon's entrance. The boy on bottom mewled longingly, pathetically, asking for Roger to continue.

"I don't think you want me to." Chortled Roger.

"I-I do!"

"Oh really?" Simon sniveled, squirming, "All right, if you say you do..." Roger slid a finger in, and then another, spreading the smaller boy. Simon groaned hungrily, lulling his head back into the pillow. Roger teased him a little, and pulled his fingers out. "You ready?" His response was a desperate whine.

Roger loomed over him, lining himself up at Roger's entrance. Simon screeched, panicking before the 15-year-old could begin.

"What about Vaseline?!"

"We're doing it rough, we don't need fucking Vaseline." He growled, and slammed into Simon, who in turn shrieked. Roger sneered, thrusting in again and again, each time at full force. "God, you're tight." He muttered, his member hardening completely at the last impact.

Simon screamed in delight, groping his fingers at the bedsheets. He jerked his slim hips upward into Roger, franticly searching for euphoria. "F-Faster! Oh, Roger.~" He cried out.

As Roger sped up his pace, rocking forward quickly, he spat at his toy, "It's _Master_ to you, get it right!"

"Ah!~ Master!" Screamed Simon in pure ecstasy.

"That's more like it." Chuckled the slightly larger raven, forcing his was into Simon's entrance. He slammed again, pushing a howl of pleasure out of the recipient's mouth. "O-Oh, baby, I'm close..."

"Master..." Moaned Simon.

With one last, strong thrust, Roger released his load inside of Simon, gasping as he filled the boy with his seed. He jostled his hips tiredly, and pulled out, leering at him. "Didn't that feel good, baby?" He hummed with a sing-songy voice.

Simon, panting, nodded lazily. His partner flopped down next to him, pressing a kiss on his cheek. "Y-You certainly aren't sick..."

Roger tutted, "Yes I am, Si! As far as anyone else knows." He winked, grabbing Simon's rear and smacking it gently, "And you won't tell them otherwise, right?"

The little raven shook his head, "I won't be able to."

"And why's that?"

"I think I'm gonna be out 'sick' tomorrow."

Roger laughed, wrapping his arms around Simon's thin frame, "You wouldn't be able to sit in class!"


End file.
